Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Ten Made Nobore! 2nd Indies Single (2013) |Next = }} Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! '(おへその国からこんにちは / 天まで登れ!; ''Hello from the Country of Belly Buttons / Climb to the Sky!) is the 3rd indies single and first DVD single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The single was pre-released on December 21, 2013 at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and had a general release on February 26, 2014. Tracklist #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Music Video) #Ten Made Nobore! (Music Video) #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ten Made Nobore! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Karaoke Ver.) #Ten Made Nobore! (Karaoke Ver.) Featured Members *4th Gen: Kaneko Rie *9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami *11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi *12th Gen: Ogawa Rena *14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka *15th Gen: Murota Mizuki *16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami *17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako *18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako *19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru *20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu Single Information ;Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru ;Ten Made Nobore! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Concert Performances ;Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Saito Kana *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei with Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Trivia *"Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" was first performed on September 15, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. *"Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!" was first announced as a single through Anican R YanYan (vol. 12) magazine. *Music videos and dance shots were featured on Hello! Project Station. *Taguchi Natsumi wasn't featured in neither the music videos nor the dance shots. *The solo lines in "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" are often sung by different members for each performance. *Kanazawa Tomoko sang "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" at a solo event on May 28, 2014. *As of June 2018 (with the departure of Inoue Hikaru on May 29th, 2018) there are no remaining current Kenshuusei who participated in the original release. *This is the last Kenshuusei single for all participating members, who have either finished training or debuted in one of the main Hello! Project groups. Oricon Chart Positions Music DVD Ranking '''Total Reported Sales: 476* External Links *Official DVD Single Announcement *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Listings: DVD Single es:Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Singles Category:Last single to feature a Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:2014 DVD Singles